everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Zinnia von Mo
Zinnia von Mo is the daughter of Prince Zingle from The Magical Monarch of Mo by L. Frank Baum. She is the older cousin of Truman von Mo, Joelle von Mo, Thaddeus von Mo, Patricia von Mo, and Festus von Mo. Info Name: Zinnia von Mo Age: 16 Parent's Story: The Magical Monarch of Mo Alignment: Royal Roommate: Melinda Marvel Secret Heart's Desire: To become a wise and noble princess and learn great life experiences. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at flying kites. Storybook Romance Status: I don't have a boyfriend. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Sometimes I set unrealistic goals for myself, thinking I can do more than I actually can. Favorite Subject: Kingdom Management. It's important to know how to rule a kingdom wisely. Least Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. Never got along well with talking animals. Best Friend Forever After: My dear cousins. Character Appearance Zinnia is of average height, with long blonde hair and green eyes. She wears a red dress with a kite pattern. Her hair is decorated with coral pink ribbons that look like those on a kite. Personality Zinnia is a friendly, extroverted girl. She is rather ambitious and often has big dreams about things that she will do in the future. She tends to be overly confident and thinks very highly of herself. She can act bossy towards her cousins, but always means well. Biography Greetings! I am Zinnia von Mo, the daughter of Zingle, the eldest son of the King of Mo. Zingle was an ambitious young man, wishing to be king, so one day he tried to usurp the throne by pushing his father down a deep hole. For that, he was banished to Fruit Cake Isle, where he ate too much fruitcake and got sick, which convinced his father to bring him home. Later, he had an adventure on his kite, where he was blown to an island of civilized monkeys. He stayed there for several weeks, but got really hungry, so he escaped and flew his kite back home. My grandfather has six children, and each of them have one child. I'm the oldest of the king's six grandchildren. I am second in line to the throne of Mo, after my beloved father Zingle. I'll let you in on a little secret: us Moish people aren't actually immortal - it's all a ruse. However, don't tell that to outsiders, since they ask too much. We do have long lifespans, since we eat healthy and get lots of exercise. I go to Ever After High, where I'm in the third year. In fact, all of my cousins go here, but I'll talk about me since I'm the most important! I am skilled with flying kites. I teach the other kids how to fly kites. I have lots of kites and I always love flying them on a nice windy day. I'm a leader, an idealist, a narcissist, and a genius. I get good grades in most of my classes, but especially KIngdom Management. I always have big, grandiose dreams about my future, thinking I'll be the best queen ever. However, I still have a lot to learn. Going on adventures will make sure that I get the proper education for a queen. I'll also have to learn that I can't get everything I want all the time. I am definitely a Royal, since I want to learn to be wise from various life experiences. I also want to go on adventures while flying kites. I deserve the best in life, and the best adventures. Trivia *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Alexis Tipton. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Land of Oz